Dream
by Veggie's Boo
Summary: Does Vegeta really love Bulma? They've argued so many times. Well Vegeta will have a dream to help him figure this out. Warning: Songfic. ( my first) Please R&R.


Hi people,  
I've decided to try and write my first song fic. I'm not promising that it is going to be the best but I'm promising that I will try hard to make it as great as possible. This story is going to be based on my favorite Dragon Ball Z couple, Bulma and Vegeta. You'll just have to read the story to tell what it is about. I will be using my boo Sisqó's song Dream. I don't care whether you all say he is gay or what but I still like him. He can sing and he can dance. Well back to the story. The song will come in close to the end of the story and will be mostly referred to Vegeta. So it will be kind of like Veggie's POV. Please sit back Relax and at least try to enjoy my story. All types and forms of reviews will be accepted. Please review.  
Yours truly,  
Veggie's Boo.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be out showing off my man, Vegeta. J ;-)   
  
Things to know for the story: Bulma and Vegeta are around 35, Trunks is 9, Goten is 8, and Bra and Pan are both 4 but Bra is a few months older. :: abcdefghijklmnop……:: are thoughts.  
  
Now the story…  
  
Dream  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen trying to decide what to cook. It was a hot summers day and the children were all out. Trunks was by Chichi's playing with Goten and Bra was by Videl playing with Pan. But here she was at home with nothing fun to do. " Great my children have a better social life than I do!" she said out loud.   
She walked out of the kitchen and sat in front of the TV. She watched as all the couples took strolls in the park, hand in hand. " Today is a great day for all our young couples to go out and have fun." Said the news anchor. She shut off the TV and stood up. :: Yea.:: she thought. But her husband, no boyfriend, no mate, no father of her children, no. Whatever the hell he is was busy training. She looked at the phone, then picked it up and decided to cal Yamucha. :: Maybe he wouldn't mind hanging out with her.:: she thought.  
Yamucha had agreed to come over so she was now upstairs getting dress. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She had to admit to herself she looked good. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a cute denim short dress. She walked downstairs as she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to find Yamucha there with a bunch of roses in his hand.  
" I knew you would eventually come to your senses. Don't worry bout the children. I'll treat them as thought they are my own." Said Yamucha as he stretched his arm so it would go around her waist. Bulma laughed. She moved away from his arm and looked up at him. " No Yamucha. I was just bored. So I asked you to come over. I don't plan on getting back with you like that. I'm staying with Vegeta even though he can be an annoying pompous asshole and much more." Bulma replied.  
" I'm guessing these are for me… that's if I can still have them." She said to him softly. He nodded. So she took the roses from his hands and went to the kitchen. He followed her and watched her put the roses into a vase. Then they both sat down at the table and talked. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even realize when the Almighty Prince walked into the room.  
He stood there for a few moments and watched the two talk and laugh. :: What is this piece of shit doing here in my home so close to my mate?:: Vegeta thought. He finally grew impatient and decided to interrupt their conversation. " Woman, where is my food?" he asked. Bulma just ignored him and continued talking to her ex.  
He asked the question again but this time he yelled. " No need to yell Vegeta. Its there on the stove. In the pots." She told him. She had cooked something right before Yamucha came over. " Well get up off your lazy fat ass and put some on a damn plate for me!" he commanded. She ignored him once again. The looked up at Yamucha.  
" Yamucha would you like something to eat?" she asked him sweetly. " Yes sure." He replied. Then Bulma got off of her seat and took some food out for Yamucha. Vegeta was expecting her to place the plate full of food in front of him. But when he saw her place it in front of Yamucha he got furious. He glared at Yamucha. Yamucha was becoming scared as he felt Vegeta's ki rise slightly when Bulma returned to her seat.   
" Woman I'm waiting for my food!" he yelled at her. She didn't even bother to look at him as she replied " Then I guess your gonna be waiting forever if you expect me to get it for you." She continued talking to Yamucha. Vegeta's glare moved from her to the being that she was talking to. " If you dare respond to her I'll make you eat your own little dick." He threatened. " Vegeta Yamucha is a guest in this house how dare you threaten him. Why don't you go back to your training? That's is all you seem to do anyways." She yelled at the man she shared a bed with.  
Vegeta growled. " I would woman. But I'm fucking hungry and I'm waiting for some food." He replied. " I told you already the food is on the stove. Now go away!" she said to him. He stomped over to the stove. This woman needed a beating so she would know her rightful place. But he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He noticed the vase filled with the flowers next to the stove then looked at her.  
" What are these weeds doing over here?" he asked her referring to the roses.  
"Yamucha brought them for me. Aren't they beautiful" she answered. He picked up the vase and walked over to Yamucha. Then with a surprising force he made it connect with the humans head. " Vegeta?" Bulma screamed. She got up and ran over to Yamucha. She pushed Vegeta away. " Yamucha… are you okay? I'm sorry for what that bastard did." She said to her friend.   
Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. " Stay away from my woman!" he growled. " Let go of me Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him. " Just shut up for once Woman. If I see you around her or any of those Brats I will kill you." Vegeta stated. Yamucha got up and said goodbye to Bulma then ran out as fast as possible. Then Vegeta let her go with a smirk on his face.  
" You asshole. I hate you! How could you!" she screamed at him. " Shut up woman. What I just did was for the best. Why was he here any way?" said Vegeta. " He was here cause you weren't Vegeta. You never are. You're always training. Vegeta he came here and tried to take me back. But I turned him down. I told him no. I told him that I would never leave you. But now I don't see why I should stay. He was willing to be a father to our children. Which you obviously aren't! You don't even trust me do you? Fuck you. Go away. I don't ever wanna see you again you bastard." Bulma cried. Then she ran straight upstairs to her room. Not theirs.   
Vegeta watched her run up the steps. He felt weird all of a sudden. He sank down onto thee floor. For the first time in his life he looked up and Drayed to Dende wholeheartedly that she wouldn't leave him. He told her that he wouldn't ever be able to fulfill her needs of him and he thought she understood. He tried to blame what just happened on her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't blame it on himself so he blamed it on the world.  
He walked back straight outside and went to the gravitron. Bulma looked out thee window and saw him open the door of the machine. She rolled back on her bed and cried. " Just like always" she sighed as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Then she began to wonder if she was to harsh on him. She remembered how he had told her that he would of never been able to fulfill her needs of him but she had still agreed to stay with him and remain at her side.  
She pulled herself up properly onto the bed. She sat up and wiped her tears away. Then she walked over to her balcony to see if he was still in the gravitron. When she looked down she noticed it was missing. She ran back onto her bed and curled herself into a ball. Then she cried. She cried as she remember how she told him how to turn the gravitron back to a ship and blast if off. She left him and she knew it. She closed her eyes and prayed to Dende that he would soon return.  
Vegeta landed on her balcony and watched her. He had capsulized the gravitron and gave it to Goku. He also told him to keep the brats until tomorrow. His gaze didn't move of her for a second. He couldn't bear to look at her like this for one more second. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and waited patiently for her to notice him.  
She wiped away her tears and rolled around to see who was stroking her hair. When she saw it was Vegeta she almost screamed. " What…what are you doing here? I thought you left." She whispered. " It will take a lot more than just that little bout of yours to make me leave woman." He said to her. " I'm sorry Vegeta. I completely over reacted." She apologized. He looked at her. " Next time I'll allow you to make your own decisions on what you think would be best." He said to her.  
She smiled when she noticed what he meant. " I love you Vegeta. And I wanna remain your queen, your woman and Bulma Vegeta Briefs forever.' She said to him. Then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When they separated Vegeta was left dumbfounded. She smiled at him. " I'm sorr…….. I'm sorry Bulma for not being there. But I promise you I'll try and even when I not there physically know that I'll always be there for as long as you allow me and you'll always be here no matter what." He told her while placing his hand over her heart and her hand over his.  
Vegeta carried his woman into their room. He promised her that he would spend more time with her and he intended to. But two weeks later he couldn't stand being near that woman. She wouldn't even allow him to make love to her. Her attitude was monstrous. She was constantly screaming in pain. When he asked her why she was like this, she said her period. He was left confused. So he stayed away from her.  
He got the gravitron back from Goku and he kept himself locked up in it. He didn't know how long this so-called period would last. So he took an unlimited supply of food capsules. He ended up staying in the gravitron for about 5 months. At the fifth month the woman had shut down the gravitron. He walked out to find her screaming, yelling, and still bawling in pain.  
He suspected that she still had this period thing so he went to find Goku to train. After a few days of training with the third class baka he decided to return home. It was late by the time he returned home so he silently snuck into the kitchen. He found something to eat then after eating he went into the living room.  
He was about to ascend the stairs as some movement on the couch caught his eye. He stopped and looked closer. Soon he realized who the couple was on the couch. He was tired and too furious to do anything. He feared that if he did he would kill them both. So he stormed up the building and went to Dr.Briefs section of the house.  
He stormed into the bedroom. He awoke the man and his sleeping ditzy wife.   
" Vegeta hunny, why are you here?" the old woman asked. " Briefs! Get off that bed and find me the dragon radar. And while you're at it. Teach me how to turn back on the gravitron when someone turns it off." Vegeta commanded. The doctor was not stupid enough to ignore this so he got up and did what he was told.   
After receiving all he wanted, the saiyan prince took to the air. Thoughts flashed through his head. :: How could she? Sleep with that asshole? And on the couch where everyone could see! She wanted to die! That bitch. That good for nothing bitch. I'll teach her to do a thing like this to the saiyan prince.:: he thought to himself. His ki flared and with ease he found each of the seven balls.  
He returned to the gravitron and placed the balls into a secured place. It was now morning and he decided he would wait until tomorrow to leave. So he went in search of the woman and she was nowhere to be found. He decided to wait till tonight when he might catch them in the act. Then that thought made him sick. To see that woman making love to anyone but him was beyond disgusting.   
Around 11 o' clock earth time he exited the gravitron. He flew up to her balcony and watched her with another man inside what was once their room. She was n Kakarrot's arms and didn't seem as though she wanted to leave. But Goku whispered his goodbyes to her as he felt Vegeta's ki. He took of his tear stained tee shirt and she gave him a new one. She whispered her thanks and gave him a soft gentle kiss on his cheek. Then she watched him leave.  
Vegeta stormed into the room as soon as that baka was gone. He went into his closet and place all his clothes and shoes and etc into a capsule. When he came out the closet she saw him. Their gaze connected for a second then he quickly looked away. She wiped away a falling tear with the back of her hand. " What woman crying because your man left? I thought in this profession you aren't supposed to have any kind of feelings for your…. what do you call them…clients?" he said harshly.  
" What Vegeta? Are you calling me a ho?" she asked him as more tears flowed. " So that's what they call your kind here. So how many men have you had? That 3rd class baka, that prick and who else?" he asked her in the same cold tone. She looked up at him. She couldn't believe this. " I told you already Vegeta. They are my friends and they were here to comfort me since an Almighty Saiyan Prince wasn't here!" she screamed at him.  
" Woman. You don't have to use me as an excuse. Isn't your profession common on this shit ball? I guess you can go brag to your friends that you had me for awhile." He told her. " Vegeta? I'm not a ho. And I'll always have you. I love you with everything I got. Why else would I have given you two children?" she said with tears in her eyes. He laughed. " You mean two pieces of undergarments. What sane person would even think of naming their brats as something so low? Bra and Trunks?" he said. There was a small giggle from the boy outside then door. He was there since his mother had screamed.  
Bulma glared at Vegeta and he glared straight back. This made her feel like dying. She prayed he wasn't gonna leave her. She prayed that this was just one of their normal arguments. " And for you information woman. You won't always have me. You never did to begin with. I just stayed cause you were a good fuck. And those two brats was not my fault. I only said good things to keep your damn mouth shut. And I stayed in that machine so I would have to see your hideous face. So just shut the fuck up now with your bickering and let me get what I need so I can get off this hell hole." He growled.   
Those words hurted her deeply and she tried her best to believe the exact opposite. She knew he was lying deep down she knew it. She tried her best to hide her hurt. Every word that he just said was a harmful blow to him but he had continued. Now he stood still waiting to see her reaction. She continued to cry then opened her mouth to speak.  
" Vegeta you are nothing but and asshole. When you leave where are you going to go? You have no place to go that people would want you. You have no planet and no people to rule. If you leave now you'll just prove that you're no better than any man on this place. In fact Yamucha is more man than you'll ever be." She screamed at him. " In fact I would much rather be with him. He can at least treat me with some respect and treat my children with some as well. They were never your children. Sure your worthless sperm helped conceive them put that's all. You can never be their father. Never!" she continued yelling. She walked around the room and began throwing stuff at him. But she stopped when she noticed the little crying boy at her door.   
The little boy went unnoticed by Vegeta. He became furious at her words. He charged up to his highest possible SSJ level. The heat and power coming from him was enough to knock the two nearby beings down. He quickly returned to his normal form and flew out. He got all the supplies he would need. Made two wishes and then he flew off in his space ship.  
Bulma and the little boy were soon awake. The little boy seemed to have forgotten everything that happened and returned to his room to sleep. The woman soon remembered what happened and broke down. She cried and cried and cried. Days past by and she wouldn't stop. After a week her mother broke into her room and tried to talk to her.  
" Bulma. He'll be back soon. A week after all your arguments doesn't he always returns. He was probably just in the gravity room all this time." Her mother told her. Bulma smiled and went to take a shower. After getting dress she walked over to the window to see if she would see him by the gravitron. She noticed the machine missing and then thought that her father took it to make some improvements.   
Minutes later her father came rushing into the room asking her if she knew where the machine was. Then she began to panic but relaxed when she saw Goku land outside. She ran down to meet her friend. Then they both asked each other in unison if they knew where Vegeta was. She got frightened when she discovered he wasn't with Goku.  
So she ran over to the Gravitron near her office. Vegeta liked to work out there the most cause he would be near her. On her way she bumped into one of her co-workers who told her that a large amount of their food and fuel supply was missing and how one of the C.C ships left the atmosphere about a week ago.   
It hit Bulma painfully as she realized that Vegeta was in the ship that left. She cried all they way back into her room. She locked al her doors and sat on her bed to cry. Two weeks past until she came out of her room. She decided that she was going to move on. And for the sake of her children she as Yamucha to move in and be some what of a fatherly figure to them.   
Bulma soon returned to her normal self. She spent most of her time either working or with her children. " Mammy are you going to marry Uncle Yamucha? And where is daddy? I miss him." Her daughter had asked her one-day. That had haunted her and for days she wasn't able to sleep.   
Out in space:  
Almost a month in earth time had passed. And it would take him about one more month to return to Vegetasei. He spent all f his time training. He wasn't able to sleep and he wouldn't dare close his eyes because his memories of his no that blue hair minx would haunt him. Today he got in contact with his new planet and told them he would be there within one month.   
He was over worked. And very exhausted. So that night sleep had finally gain control of him. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. For the first few hours he dreamt of nothing. But that would soon change. He got very relaxed and you could almost see a smile cross his lips.  
Then his dream started. He was in the shadows but he saw this woman lying on a bed crying to herself, blaming herself, and wanting to kill herself. He watched as the woman rolled around on the bed and then sat up. He saw her grab and pillow and hug it. Then she spoke. " Vegeta, I'm sorry. Please come back to me please. I need you Vegeta. I'll never cheat on you. I never did. I'll just die without you." said the woman.   
He watched on silently as she picked up a photo of him and kissed it. Then he saw the woman's face. It was Bulma. He felt himself walk over to her. He sat on the bed next to her. Then he heard he himself speak the words that he vowed never to speak. " I love you too woman." But she didn't turn around. He watched as their bathroom door opened and Yamucha walked out and lay next to her. Vegeta got up and stared at the man.  
:: How dare he share a bed with my mate. :: he thought. He watched Bulma open her mouth to speak. "Thank you Yamucha. I just couldn't be alone tonight. I miss him so much. Thanks for being so kind to Trunks and Bra. I don't know what to do anymore. Just don't expect anything from me. Even though we sleep in the same bed don't expect any activities." She told him. He nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted by a 4-year-old Bra running into the room crying.  
" Mammy, daddy I had a night mare." Little Bra cried. Yamucha scooped up the girl and comforted her. " Can I sleep with you daddy?" Bra asked Yamucha. Vegeta got furious as he heard this. "Yes honey." Yamucha answered. Bulma looked worried. She turned her daughter to face her. " Bra. Yamucha is not your daddy. He is just mommy's friend." She said. " Then who is my daddy? Are you going to marry Yamucha?" the little girl asked. Bulma was left speechless.  
Vegeta's dream ended there. He woke up drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard. He couldn't believe what he just saw. It couldn't be true. He got up and began pacing his room. He couldn't allow this to happen. He loved this woman.  
  
I've told myself time and time again  
That I'm not in love with you  
And then  
It came to me  
One night in a dream  
You mean more to me than I wanted to see  
There is nothing I can do  
To stop it  
Even though you're with somebody else  
  
That dream was so real. I knew it was you. There is no other as beautiful. With such long silky blue hair and those deep blue eyes that I can drown in. I miss this woman. I'd hate to admit but It is true. I love her. This I am no longer going to regret. That emotion is real.  
  
If I didn't really care, why were you there?  
The color of you eyes, the scent of your hair  
I know dreams aren't reality  
But you're so real  
So real to me  
  
Why didn't I except it sooner. Suppose she rejects me know. How could I have been so blind? She is the epitome of a perfect woman. I had her all to myself so now what am I supposed to do. She has done everything for me. She has given me those brats and all those passion filled nights. But what have I done, other than give her pain and soreness between her legs.   
  
It took a dream to tell me that I love you lady  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me  
Remembering the time we shared together  
Came clear to me one night  
In love  
  
She changed me. Before I was alone and without a home. But no matter how harsh I was she didn't give up. She took me in, she gave me a home, she gave me her love and everything else. Then that dream. What else could it mean? I must go back. I can't leave her there.  
  
Tossed and turned and broke a sweat  
Of with tears my pillow's wet  
I'm drowning  
In a river of my homelessness  
And only you can save me now  
I've got to find someway, somehow  
To let you know   
How I feel inside  
Cause it's so obvious and hard to hide  
  
I have to care for her. Or else I wouldn't of had that dream. Her lips so moist and full. She seemed so real. I NEED HER. It isn't the same without her. Why am I fooling myself? Dreams aren't real…. but she is. So I must return.  
  
If I didn't really care, why were you there?  
The color of you eyes, the scent of your hair  
Now I know dreams ain't reality  
But it's so real  
So real to me  
  
He walked over to the training center. In one of the rooms on the way he found her picture. I love you woman but you deserve more. I don't wanna ruin your life. I will visit but I can't stay. My people need me not you. Your strong you can handle yourself on your own.   
What am I talking about? I should at least go and tell her where I'm going. She deserves to know at least. She has been there for you for as long as you been on that ball of shit. She gave up her most precious gift to you. She gave you anything. You would really be showing weakens if you don't at least contact her.   
  
  
It took a dream to tell you that I love you lady  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me  
Remembering the time we shared together  
It came clear to me one night   
  
I love her; I know I do. She even said she does too. But how can I tell her how I feel? She might not even listen to me! This earth place has got to me. I need to leave but I can't I want that woman and I'll have her.  
  
And it came clear to me one night  
I am in love  
And what can I do  
And what can I say  
To let you know that I feel the same  
Please don't walk away  
Cause I know I can't be wrong  
  
She loves me too. Doesn't she. She said so in my dream.  
  
And my dreams they can't be wrong  
  
He sat on the chair and held her picture close. He closed his eyes. Memories began to flood his mind. This first time he held trunks and the look on her face, when he watched her give birth to Bra, the night Trunks was made, every night they made love and then the last time he saw her. A tear rolled out of his eye. He really loved this woman and she would be the only one he loved like this.  
  
It took a dream   
To tell me that I love you baby  
Cause I could not see that you were always there for me  
Remembering all of the times we spent together  
  
To think he understood this all in one night thanks to this dream.  
  
Came clear to me one night  
  
He stood back up and walked to the command center. He changed the ships location to earth. Then he screamed, " I love this woman."  
  
It came clear to me one night  
It took a dream   
To tell me that I love you baby  
Cause I could not see that you were always there for me  
Remembering all of the times we spent together  
  
He opened a vid window to see in their room. It was full of static but he could still see her. She was lying on their bed showing Bra and Trunks the few pictures of him. The dream was real. He saw what had really happened the night before. He watched and listened as she declared her love to him.  
  
Came clear to me one night  
I fell in love  
  
He watched his mate and his children together as a smile crept over his face. He kept the vid window on until he reached earth.  
  
  
A month later…  
The ship landed on earth in the C.C backyard. It left a slight crater. Everyone had felt the ki approaching and were going to see who it was. But Vegeta had telepathically told Kakarrot not to come and to keep the others away as well. So when the door opened the only people that were there was Bulma and his children.  
The door of the ship opened and Bulma and her children waited to see who would come out. Vegeta walked out and stood in front of them. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw his children stand protectively in fighting stances in front of their mother. She stood behind then with a gun in her hand. When they saw it was Vegeta the stood. They ran over to him.  
" Daddy, daddy" Bra screamed as she ran over to them. He scooped her up into his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. " Hi Princess." He whispered. Trunks came next. Vegeta bent down to meet his son and then gave him a light punch on his arm. "Hi father." Trunks said happily. " Hi son. So you took care of your mother while I was gone?" said Vegeta. Trunks nodded.  
Vegeta stood up and looked at his mate. She had dropped the gun and was staring at him. She wanted to jump for joy, she wanted to cry and she wanted to slap him for leaving her. Vegeta placed his daughter back onto the ground then walked over to his wife. He stood directly in front of her. Then she slapped him hard. He smiled. Then he leaned forward and kiss her." I love you woman. My woman." He whispered into hr ear.  
  
Three months later…  
They stood in front of a large crowd of Saiyans. They were the Royal Family. Then Vegeta spoke. " This is your new queen." He said referring to Bulma. Then he raised Trunks up. " And he is your new prince" he spoke loudly. The then took Bra into his arms. " This is your Princess." He said. The crowd cheered. Then Vegeta silenced them. " Harm any one of them and you will have to deal with me." He yelled as her transformed to SSJ4 to show his people his immense power.  
  



End file.
